


Born Again

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Feral Thor, M/M, psuedo magic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: Thor had fallen in a battle, but he miraculously woke up from the death without remembering who he was, and was acting feral. As a result, he had to be chained up while his family figured out what to do with him. Only two people could get near him–Frigga and Loki. By default, he was to be taken care of by Loki who harbored a little secret desire for Thor.[A few weeks ago I had this dream. This first part was exactly what happened in the dream, so I wrote it down :)]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see and no fics or new updates from me. I had this dream before Ragnarok trailer came out but just had the time to write it. The fic is loosely planned and written--meaning no hours of overthinking or obesessive editng like my other stories. Esp. 'JUICE'. No beta-'ed either, so please be warned. I just had to get it out.

She arrived at the shore where they had retrieved Thor’s body from the depth of the ocean, found not inside the body of the serpent who had swallowed him down, but afloat near a fjord. Jormungundr’s carcass was shattered—divers and fishermen, sorcerers and witchdoctors began their hunt for the serpent’s tooth, fang and scales. The once great world serpent was now dead, and so was the God of Thunder.

The world had not ended. Not yet. But Thor no longer lived.

The Allmother arrived at the shore by the time her son’s body on a horse back reached the small village in the north. The mortals rarely lived in that area, but for those who did dared not enter the gods’ ground and witnessed the grim scene. They gathered far uphill, quiet and praying.

Upon seeing Thor, Frigga let out a pained howl—a long wail that carried heartbreak and anger for all to hear.

All warriors bowed their heads in silent solemnity. The queen’s face was invisible, and the cry that was leaving her throat rang across the sky, up to the hills.

Behind her, a tall, slender figure in green and dark gown appeared. It was Thor’s brother, draped in a red cloak—his brother’s cape. He traveled from the other side of the battlefield, and stricken by the view, his knees lost their strength and Loki dropped to the ground.  
Icy wet. Colder than the ice sword of Jotunheim through his heart, the pain shot through Loki and impaled him to the sight before him.

Thor was dead, flung across the horseback like a sack of potatoes.

His hands were shaking. He curled his hands into fist, digging the nails till they cut into his flesh so he wouldn’t scream.

Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun stood around him. Their bloodied hands placed shakily on the handles of the swords. They were covered with grimes, only the white tracks on their faces betrayed their stillness.

Loki tried to rise, but his legs wouldn’t move. If his eyelids could cut, his face would be bleeding now. But even when he was no longer a prince of Asgard—a mere prisoner recruited to fight this battle—a final farewell they all knew was coming, he would not let anyone see his tears for Thor. He had been released to join this last great war—the one that they all learned by heart would end them all one day. It was the final chance to earn a place in Valhalla. A final standing side by side with Thor…for Loki.

A final redemption. Nothing was more merciful than this last gift from the Allfather who had fallen. Only the Allmother stood, so did him.

Why Thor? Why was he the one who died?

When the news reached their post on the eastern front, Frigga had told him to put on the red cape. Loki found himself obeying such command without any words. 

Now, the Queen turned and looked at him, and through blurry tears, Loki rose to his feet and dragged himself to the horse.

He swung out the cape and drape it over Thor’s body.

‘Oh, now see who’s doing his job like a good little brother he is?’

‘Just because you’re too lazy doesn’t mean I’m here to dress you up like a servant.’

‘But who always makes a fuss when the servants don’t dress me right?’

His brother’s golden head was motionless, and no single words came out of those lips to taunt him.

Loki felt a thick lump rising up from his chest and a quiet sobbed escaped him. His hands were shaken when he tried to lay the cape properly on Thor.

Then, by chance, his fingers touched Thor’s body, and the man on the horseback convulsed.

“NORNS!”

A shout came from Volstagg, and Loki stood still, eyes wide open in shock.

Thor shook his head, and slowly lifted his face up to look at Loki, then to his mother.

“Hrmpph.” The gold eyebrows raised in surprise, while the god of thunder looked around.

Frigga’s laughter could be heard across the valleys, and so were the bellows and cries of joy of Volstagg, Sif, Fandral and Hogun. Only one person did not laugh, or cry. He just stood there, looking at Thor with disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting around the fire. Loki was sitting cross-legged, watching the flame danced, and feeling Sif's careful eyes. She didn’t trust him. Not in the past and not now.

“The Allmother has given me the duty to look after Thor while she consults with the seers and seidmadr.”

Sif looked away with a sneer. Fandral sent her a warning glance. Even if Loki had fallen from his grace, a traitor and a prisoner, he was now back in charge– a task and authority given to him by the Allmother. 

Loki ignored her. He had been through too much to care for her opinion of him. 

“But what happened? Thor died, but now he wakes and has no recollection of who he is. How dis this happen?” Fandral asked.

“I think…” Loki let his voice trailed off, weighting between giving them a lie or a half truth. But the truth is, he had no idea himself of what exactly happened. “I think his spirit has fled, and if luck is on our side, it should still exist somewhere to be retrieved. Only his life force exists in his body, and that’s why he’s feral.” So he settled with the obvious, but it seemed everyone was happy with that rather than being kept in the dark.

“And he bit me!” Volstagged cried out. 

 

All eyes turned towards him. The red-head was sporting a purplish eye as a result of Thor’s attack…and a teeth mark on his arm.

When Thor had woken up, Volstagg was the first one who reacted by jumping to his friend to lift him up from the horse. Thor reacted by biting him in the arm and headbutted him, and the next thing they heard was Volstagg’s shout and Thor was being pushed away. The prince of Asgard had fallen off the horse, hitting his head on the ground, and luckily, passed out once again.

 

Loki let out a long sigh. 

“As much as you dislike it, the Thor we knew is no longer here, at least not his soul and spirit. He is a mere beast–”

“Do not call him a beast!” Sif protested. “Don’t think we are blind to your vengeance, Loki. You chained him up like one, but he is our prince, our friend! You cannot reduce him to such state for your own satisfaction!”

Thor had been feral the moment he woke up again, attacking everyone who came near him to give him care–to tend to his wounds or to clean him and he bared his fangs and claws even to those who tried to offer him nourishment. Only two people could get near him and received only a throaty growls–Frigga and Loki.

Loki sent her a glare. “Would you rather see him hurt people, killing them in his rage? If you use your hunting knowledge, you know how captive animals are.”

“Do not call him—”

“Sif.” Fandral said. “Please, this is for Thor’s sake, and the mortals’. Loki is right. Thor can and will hurt others, and he IS dangerous. He already hurt Volstagg. If he was himself, he wouldn’t have done this. You know that.”

Sif looked angry, but she listened. Her breasts were heaving with emotions that were warring within herself. As much as she hated it, Fandral spoke the truth that Loki was right.

“It’s refreshing to see someone in tune with reality,” Loki couldn’t help it, then ignored the exhausted glance the blonde warrior sent him. Fandral tried to pacify the situation, but somehow Loki was Loki. “Well, so there’s one or two things you have to live with. Thor is a beast, and I am in charge.” A little salt to the wounds.

Sif suddenly bolted to her feet and walked away from the fire. Hogun looked at him, disdained, and rose to walk out after his friend.

“Loki…” Volstagg frowned. "Why did you provoke her unnecessarily?" 

The dark-haired looked at the fire. His smile suddenly vanished. 

“I don’t know if Thor’s spirit is free or captured, or existing at all. Or whose spirit lives in him. We have to wait for Frigga, and keep Thor and the mortals safe.”

The two remaining warriors looked at him, astonished by the solemnity in Loki’s words and gait.

A crackling brought them out of reverie. An Asgardian page was bowing his head. 

“My apology, m’lord.” He addressed to Loki. “The mortals have come to place the worship for Thor before the dusk, and we have gathered them all into our storage. We beg for your advice how to proceed.”

“What have they brought?” Loki asked.

“Salmons.”

Loki nodded and rose to his feet. “Well, then, I guess it’s time to feed him.”

As the dark-haired walked off, Fandral and Volstagg sprung up to their feet and followed.

It was time to feed Thor, and they were curious if Loki would be able to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
The 'beast' was crouching on the ground, chained at his neck to the post the Allmother had conjured, sheltered within a tent. He growled and started barking the moment they walked in.

Loki chuckled. Then he signaled to Vosltagg and Fandral. “Place the fish on the floor.”

Thor lunged at them the moment the two warriors came near. “Shhh….” Fandral cooed, but that provoked Thor even further. He bared his teeth and tried to grab the blonde warrior, and Fandral was certain those hands would tear him apart if the chain didn't stop him. 

Volstagg hurriedly put the two baskets of salmon down after Fandral finished. There were nearly 10 baskets of sacrifice—fish and fruits. But Loki took only four baskets, then gave the rest of the ration to the lower rank Asgardian soldiers who had survived and were now camping at the outpost, and those who weren't injured keep watch. This action surprised both Volstagg and Fandral. They never took Loki to be kind. Or maybe it was Frigga’s order that he simply had to obey.

“Thor,” said Loki, lifting his hands up to show that he was unarmed. "Please calm down. We came with your food." 

Thor snarled, looking at the two warriors with eyes that almost glowed unnatural blue--not the electric blue the God of Thunder had, but more like the darkish blue from within the depth of the galaxy. Who knows what kind of being lived i side that body now. Was it even Thor, the two men wondered. 

Loki neared him, step by step, and as he came just an inch away from the chained man, he reached out.

Both men expected to see that perhaps Thor would snap and bite that pale hand off, but no, the growling stopped, and Thor let Loki touch his head.

“There…there.” Loki’s voice dropped to a whisper, slowly petting the golden head. “Good. You remember me, right? …”

Fandral frowned at the act of endearment. He exchanged a glance with his friend, and saw instead the frustration on the other man’s face how Loki was treating the Prince of Asgard as if he was a pet.

Thor’s hair was still so soft, not coarse like the rest of him. It was one of Loki’s favorite part, if he could pick one at all. He had dreamed of carding his fingers through these golden locks many time, but when Thor had come of age, the brotherly play of affection had been named a child’s play. It was unbefitting for men to express their emotions by touches such as this, to touch each other the way men would touch maidens while praising their beauty.

For a moment, he forgot everything else. He forgot Fandral and Volstagg, being drawn into his brother’s blue eyes with a dark-green glow lurking under. He had seen it before, but where? He had seen it and it felt like--home. 

Slowly, that darkness softened and Thor's blue eyes became almost the same as before. For a moment, Thor had an expression as if he remembered. Loki smiled. He ran his hand down Thor’s face, to his scruffy jaw line, and let his nails scraped Thor's chin. Thor purred.

As if burned, Loki pulled back his hand, clearing his throat.

“Leave us.” He said.

“But—“ Volstagg protested.

“Leave.”

Fandral signaled his friend to obey. They looked at each other, then looked at Loki again before existing the tent.

“Did you see it?” Volstagg asked in a hushed voice. “If Sif was here, she would have tried to cut his hand off!”

"But we saw how Thor just stilled when Loki is near.”

“Valhalla…” Volstagg looked up at the dark sky, dotted with shining stars above them. The grass was coarser than that on Asgard, wet from dews. The cold sea wind swept past them from the far-away shore.  
“Maybe it’s a bond they share...something we couldn’t fathom,” he said finally, resigned.   
“I know,” Fandral agreed.

Together, they walked back to the fire. The flame had died down, leaving glowing embers. Fandral lit the fire again and Volstagg started roasting the fish. 

“Do you think the Allmother would be able to solve this puzzle?” Volstagg asked. He watched Fandral who was lying down with two hands behind his head.

“I truly don’t know, my friend, but we must have faith, because Frigga has put the trust in them.”

Both men became silent when Volstagg started eating. Memories flushed back to when Loki had once sat on the throne of Asgard. And hey prayed that this time, things would be different, that Loki would not fall i to madness again.

But they couldn't help shaking the scene they had witnessed--how Thor was rubbing his face against that pale hand. And how it was as if they had trespassed into something they shouldn't have seen.


End file.
